1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pens and, particularly, to a photoelectric blackboard pen.
2. Description of Related Art
A photoelectric blackboard is a single pixel two-dimensional array. Each single one pixel includes a red ting diode (LED), a blue LED, a green LED and a photo-detector sensor. When a red, a blue or a green photoelectric blackboard pen touches the photoelectric blackboard, the photo-detector sensor senses a pressure force applied by the photoelectric blackboard pen and detects which color light the photoelectric blackboard pen is emitting, then drives the pixel to emit the same color light as emitted by the photoelectric blackboard p n. For example, when the red LED photoelectric blackboard pen touches the photoelectric blackboard the photo-detector sensor senses the pressure force applied by the photoelectric blackboard pen and deter the photoelectric blackboard pen emitting red light, then drives the pixel to emit red light too. However, at present, a nib of the photoelectric blackboard pen nib is flat and without concentrate ability, this carries the risks of the sensitivity of the photo-detector sensor becoming poor, and then not be able to write smoothly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric blackboard pen, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.